Condenados
by NIKONIKO-CHAN
Summary: Continuación de La oscuridad que hay en mi corazón. por que la pidieron esta si es! Yullen ligero y traumante laven Hiatus indefinido


_si se pudo si se pudo X-X trauma! en fin ¬¬_

d gray man no me pertenece...de lo contrario tendría dinero *o*

**Prologo**

_La flor de loto florece una vez cada mil años, después vuelve a dormir._

_La flor vive a la orilla del rio, sola, pues es su destino._

_Hace mucho alguien maldijo dicha flor, desde hace mucho a vivido varias veces, buscando a quien le quito todo, hace tanto pero tanto tiempo que esa historia fue olvidada en el tiempo._

_La flor lleva esa maldición, está Condenada por la eternidad a ver morir en sus manos, a aquella perdona que llegue a amar._

_Esto ha hecho que el lastimado corazón de la flor se torne frio a los demás, y hoy en día, la flor herida, busca a aquel que le maldijo para poner fin a su penosa existencia, pues ya no quiere ver a quien ama morir._

_El bufón, el traidor, está Condenado a una muerte prematura, ha vivido y muerto tantas veces, pero su corazón puro aun prevalece, topándose vida con vida y muerte con muerte al causante de su falta, cada vez más cerca, pero más lejos._

_La flor de loto, el bufón blanco, en cada vida se vuelven a juntar en cada una a separar. La flor no soporta su perdida, cada día es más fría, el bufón pierde un recuerdo cada día. La flor ahora vive para vengarse, el bufón pelea sin descanso, buscando con desesperación la razón de su solitario existir._

_En esta vida se han vuelto a encontrar, la flor reconoce al bufón pero se niega a verle morir y le aparta de su lado, pues le ama demasiado. El bufón ya no le recuerda pero sabe dentro de sí que algo le falta, la razón de su existir, su razón para continuar._

_Pero sin importar sus esfuerzos el destino sigue siendo cruel, esta noche la flor nuevamente llorara._

**1.- El Llanto de la Flor**

La luna negra se alzaba en lo alto, mirando con sonrisa siniestra el casi desolado campo de batalla que se extendía a sus pies, varios cuerpos se apilaban como si fueran montículos de piedra, otros a considerable distancia, destrozados, daban un aspecto más terrorífico. Los peleadores sentían como el frio les calaba hasta los huesos, además del miedo que les causaba la amenaza de sus contendientes; quienes reían con descaro, divertidos de saber que tenia la carta triunfadora en sus manos.

Una risa de satisfacción se alzo entre el silencio, haciendo sobresaltar a los ahora aterrados peleadores, observando con pesar, que no podían hacer mucho.

Las lágrimas silenciosas de una chica se dejaron oír, y su semblante angustiado, al ver la situación de su hermano mayor su única familia en peligro de muerte, hacían más deplorable la situación.

El Conde se irguió a los presentes, tomando al chino e alzándolo por el cuello, en clara declaración de lo que haría a continuación.

-Entonces que dicen…

Apretó el cuello del supervisor logrando que su hermana se aterrara más, si eso le era posible ya. Los exorcistas se hallaban en clara ventaja, siendo ellos solo cuatro, mientras los Noah aunque iguales en número tenia consigo un buen número de rehenes: el escuadrón científico.

-¡Váyanse!-exclamó Komui con un hilo de voz-Ustedes importan mas

-Es de mala educación hablar en tratos ajenos-recalco el Conde dando una presión extra a su agarre provocando un grito horrorizado en Lenalee-¿Que dicen? estamos siendo razonable, la vida de todos estos.-hizo ademan señalando al equipo-Por uno de ustedes

La chica apretó su puño no aguantaba mas, se entregaría. Una mano amiga le detuvo.

El ambiente era mas que oscuro e depresivo, aun podían oírse gritos desgarradores desde rincones oscuros e apartados, el edificio que en algún tiempo fuese guardia de muchos ahora lucia un aspecto lamentable, estaban peor que en la primera e segunda invasión, era un milagro que la estructura se sostuviera aun.

A pesar de lo horrible que lucia por dentro y fuera por ahora era el lugar mas seguro que había para los escasos habitantes que quedaban de todas Ramas en el mundo. Estaban en el comedor, eran muy pocos, solo habían ahí unos tres buscadores, un cocinero y lo que quedaba de la ya mas que extinta rama asiática.

Un hombre joven rubio, con heridas sangrantes en un brazo y el pecho, caminaba lentamente y con dificultad hacia una chica de rosados cabellos quien sostenía con una de sus manos un luminoso tentáculo de otro ente sin forma aparente.

Fou la guardiana y Hevlaska la protectora del cubo no podían moverse de esa posición; para subsistir ambas debía estar conectadas una a la otra.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?

Clamo Bak como llevaba haciendo cerca de una hora en intervalos de diez y quince minutos. Fou quien hasta ese momento mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, arrugo el ceño, como si su concentración se hubiera ido, o era solo que le costaba hacerlo de principio.

-No estoy segura-Exclamo-Pero creo que…-abrió los ojos-¡Walker se esta entregando!

En efecto la joven china con un puño en el corazón veía como su compañero e amigo avanzaba enfrente de él sonriéndole en todo momento, dejándola sin palabras.

De vuelta con los de la orden, Bak no cabía de sorpresa, y no era el único. Un chillido salió de Lou fa quien consternada se acerco a ambos dejando atrás a sus compañeros.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-decía al borde de las lágrimas-ellos lo van a…

-No lo mataran-aseguro Bak con mirada sombría-No les conviene

-Estaremos…en graves problemas si el joven Walker se les une-Escapo de la boca de Wong

Lou fa les miro sin dar crédito a sus oídos, con nuevas lagrimas, esta vez de rabia surcando sus rojas mejillas; siendo consolada por Shi Fu y Rikei, sus fieles amigos.

Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda observaban como Allen, aun herido, se acercaba a sus peores enemigos.

-Iré con ustedes, pero como condición déjenlos a ellos libres-Decía al tiempo desactivaba su inocencia ante las miradas atónitas de sus amigos-Ellos no tiene que ver en esta pelea

Los Noahs se miraron entre si con semblantes burlones, pero fue Road la que soltó la mas grande de las carcajadas; la mayor de los Noahs le miraba con una combinación de lastima e ansiedad la cual confirmo con sus palabras.

-Estas soñando mucho últimamente ¿Nee Allen-kun?

El Conde soltó a Komui dejándolo caer al piso, siendo socorrido por lo heridos Reever y Jhony al acto. Lenalee no pudo ni suspirar, pues ya los enemigos cerraban más el círculo donde los tenían metidos.

-Tu no estas incluido en el trato Allen-kun-el Conde le miro con esos ojos amarillos atreves de sus gafas-Vendras por propia cuenta y por lo que noto…será pronto

Por instinto el albino llevo la mano a los vendajes en su frente, donde ahora estaban los estigmas que marcan a un humano como Noah. A pesar de intentarlo no podía esconder el miedo que esas marcas en su cuerpo sembraban. Road sonrió ampliamente, como si le hubiera leído la mente y supiera muy claro su temor, y quizás así era, después de todo la chiquilla disfrutaba de su sufrir de manera mas que escalofriante, dejando como ilusión aquella falsa edad que aparentaba.

-Lo querrás muy pronto-dijo para su horror-Ya es tiempo que vuelvas-extendió la mano-Vuelve con nosotros Hermano…

Dolor, zúmbate e incontenible dolor que llenaba la cabeza del chico. Se sostuvo la cabeza con fuerza, apretando los ojos y los dientes, resistiendo, ahogando sus gritos.

-No lo hare…-decía apenas negando

-Regresa-Repetía Road incitándole con una mano-Ya es tiempo…vuelve con tu familia

-N-no...ugh- Callo de rodillas al pasto-No…-con voz ahogada-N-n-no-su frente comenzó a sangrar profusamente y su brazo arma amenazaba con desmoronarse en pedazos

-¡Allen!-grito la china

-¡Allen!-clamo Lavi

-¡Moyashi!-salió de Kanda

El chico luchaba contra si mismo, hasta que finalmente la presión en su cabeza hizo meya y termino por desmayarse en el húmedo pasto, a solo escasos pasos de un hoyo hecho honda trinchera en el centro del lugar.

-Tráelo-Indico el Conde a Road

La chiquilla tomo a lero y fue directo al inconsciente, pero a medio vuelo tres ataques que por poco y no vio amenazo con derribarla. Road giro torciendo la cabeza del paraguas de tal manera que este aun chillaba ya estando en tierra; giro el rostro con molestia, del otro lado solo había un exorcista, los otros dos corrían en dirección al equipo e subsecuente mente al Conde; al volver la vista pudo notar que el pelirrojo había aprovechado esa pequeña distracción para acercarse al albino caído.

-Oh claro que no lo harás

Con un solo ademan de su mano una ráfaga de coloridas velas llovió sobre el oji verde, quien, tuvo que rodar en el piso y protegerse con su martillo crecido para evitar que le dieran los filosos proyectiles. No contenta con eso la chica mando otra ronda más desde un ángulo distinto, pero ya el pelirrojo giraba el mango impidiendo el acceso.

Por otro lado Kanda había logrado apartar a Jesdebi con ayuda de Mugen, de tal forma que Lenalee tuvo oportunidad de escabullirse e reunirse con su hermano y el aterrado equipo. Por alguna razón el Conde no razono mientras las cosas pasaban frente a sus narices, veía fijo al albino casi sin parpadear. Lenalee ya le había pasado casi al lado intentando poner a los chicos a cubierto, y el samurái comenzaba a pelear también con Tikky, pero el Conde seguía sin prestar atención a ello.

-Fallaste-exclamo Lavi con una sonrisa divertida y burlona que logro irritar a la mayor de los Noah, pues las siguientes velas estaban modificadas a taladros-Volviste a fallar-clamo el pelirrojo olvidándose lo cerca que estuvo la ultima-Apestas en esto

A respuesta la niña preparo más proyectiles, en ese lapso pequeño Lavi dejo su pose de guardia y preparo un ataque, que si bien, no dio en el blanco le ayudo a evitar el siguiente golpe; elevo su martillo e asesto el siguiente. Como si fuera una burla Road brinco sobre su inocencia muy cerca de el, su gesto era serio, le miraba como si quisiera pintarle idiota con una marcador en la cara pero no supiera en que parte de ella. El pelirrojo preparó el martillo haciendo crecer solo la cabeza para retraerlo y golpear a la niña, pero a la mitad las acciones de esta lograron quitarle la concentración. Road había estirado una mano, pero en lugar de golpearlo o entrar directo en su mente como solía hacer, solo, toco su cara; le estaba mirando directo a los ojos con una expresión fría en su semblante, y aunque fue solo un instante una sensación de repudio le asalto. El mismo que ella reflejo en sus facciones al soltarle para después mirarle sin expresión.

-Exorcista-pronuncio ella-Nunca me has caído bien y por eso te torturaría un rato hasta aburrirme. Pero, tu mirada me recuerda a la de alguien-su expresión cambio a una agresiva- A la de un tipo que detesto, y solo por parecerte en la mirada-elevo su mano, algo surgió de un hoyo en el espacio-acabare contigo ahora mismo

Lavi tuvo que tirarse al piso, algo muy grande sin forma clara había pasando rozándole, Road había saltado al otro extremo, aun molesta. Por una razón una sonrisa burlona cruzo sus labios.

-Si me parezco o no a un novio tuyo que te dejo no me interesa, pero es una lastima, la decisión de mi mirada no cambiara solo por que quieres-se burlo-¿Que se le va a hacer?

Road la miro largo rato e echo una carcajada.

-Aun te puedo matar-Recalco-Exorcista…-una macabra sonrisa cruzo su rostro-Igual a como hice con tu abuelo…

Lavi se tenso al acto, y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Entonces fuiste tú…

Quería golpearla en la cara hasta hartarse, que sintiera lo mismo que le hizo pasar a su anciano abuelo; aun podía recordar el rostro perturbado que poseía al dejar de respirar luego de tres angustiosos días en terapia intensiva, el, a un lado de la puerta paso la peor experiencia, al oírlo levantarse gritando roncamente en la madrugada.

Con odio ataco, pero fallo, en cambio una serie de velas lograron darle en el brazo e estomago, provocándole que se hincara con los ojos cerrados, Road rio y mando otro ataque, apenas abrió los ojos para poder ver los proyectiles, quiso levantarse y defenderse, pero su cuerpo resentido no se lo permitió en ese momento.

-Lavi mantén la cabeza en tu lugar-grito Kanda frente suyo cubriéndole-No es momento para tonterías

-Kanda-clamo la china a la distancia corriendo a su encuentro-Ya están todos, Lavi

Los tres se miraron entre si, era hora de recuperar a su compañero, pero los Noahs presentes no se las ponían simple. Los ataque se multiplicaron y la intensidad subió, no obstante el Conde seguía sin unirse a la pelea, hasta que de pronto pareció que una chispa ilumino su semblante. Hizo un sonido raro mientras golpeaba con un puño su otra mano extendida, como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-Cuando no esta el gato en casa se divierten los ratones-dijo con simpleza

Dicho eso se tiro de un brinco al campo de batalla lanzando una bola de energía que dio oportunidad de que todos se separaran en dos bandos.

-Ya que Allen esta dormido no hay razón para prolongar esto mas-estiro la mano-acabémoslos con un ataque, si la chica del corazón muere junto a ellos que mejor, Wisely nos dirá si ha funcionado con aquellos exorcistas de España

-Conde dice que…

-Si-interrumpió al Noah rubio-Haremos "eso"

Una sonrisa más que macabra lleno a los Noah quienes sin vacilación extendieron una mano hacia el conde, este con ambas manos juntas parecía recibir algo. Poco a poco en sus manos una bola de energía tan negra como la noche se empezó a formar, esta crecía y crecía, ondeando en el espacio entre sus manos y generando chispas e corrientes de la misma energía, que fluctuaban aleatoriamente (en resumen una bolota de energía XD). Las hojas e ramas que llevaba el viento eran rápidamente vueltos cenizas.

-Que están…haciendo

A sus espaldas el chirrido aterrado de Jhony los hizo voltear.

-Lider…eso es

-Si-Reever estaba paralizado-Materia oscura en su máxima concentración.

La sola afirmación de un Komui convaleciente les hizo entrar en pánico, ya antes se había enfrentado a l llamado nivel 5, un Akuma hecho completamente de ese material, sin importar lo que intentaron no pudieron mas que hacer heridas superfluas, e incluso Allen quien se suponía era inmune a las balas de Akuma resulto gravemente herido, al grado de casi perder la vida por un roce indirecto; aquel ataque no era mas que muchos de esos akumas.

La gravedad del asunto les golpeo con fuerza mirando al conde que sonreía más y mas conforme la esfera aumentaba y rebasaba su propio tamaño.

-Ya que morirán, exorcistas, les diré un secreto-amplio la sonrisa-este es el proceso para crear a un nivel 6…aunque ustedes aun no han peleado con uno-su rostro se deformo

-No…no puede ser-La china se horrorizo sentía que las piernas le temblaban e estaba a muy poco de caer al piso; el Junior tragaba saliva con el ojos saliéndose de su orbita

-Esa cosa nos matara…

-…y que-La voz de Kanda los saco del shock el japonés veía la gran bola de energía con aire desafiante, como si no le importara la muerte ni un poco-Eso es solo un Akuma, que les pasa a ustedes dos-les miro ¿acaso no hemos hecho esto siempre? –Apretó los dientes sin desvaírla vista del blanco enfadado-¡No son exorcistas!

Lavi e Lenalee se sintieron despertar de ese hoyo de desesperanza donde se habían metido, era cierto, eran exorcistas, su deber era proteger a todos; el grupo científico tras ellos, su compañero caído, los chicos resguardados en el castillo, el mundo entero; no podían permitirse rendirse a esas aturas, aunque pareciera imposible debían hacerlo, contra todo pronostico debían, debían ganar a como diera lugar. La china se incorporo de una, mirando el peligro a la cara con algo de temor pero sin dejarlo ver a su enemigos, el pelirrojo imitó a los otros dos cerrando la formación de tal manera que ellos tres estuvieran al frente a de aquello, resguardando al resto.

-Siempre con la mente fría- sonrió-¿Nee Yu? Pero tienes razón…

-…somos exorcistas después de todo-clamo su compañera cerrando los ojos y sonriéndoles

-No lo dije para que se portaran idiotas como siempre. Che

-Pero si te preocupas por nosotros ¡Admítelo!

-¡Oigan! ¡Están atentos o que!-grito el conde sabiendo ignorado por los tres (algo que le molesto mas de lo que era visible)

-Claro que lo estamos-clamo el pelirrojo con plena confianza volviendo la vista a la amenaza-Es hora de darlo todo-alisto su martillo dando giros con sus dos manos

-Tal parece…-El samurái hizo un movimiento de su katana antes de elevarla en anticipación conforme una corriente púrpura le recorría el cuerpo

-Haaaaaa- en los pies de la chica se iba formando un círculo de corrientes azules y verdes elevando su cabello que ya le llegaba por debajo de los hombros suelto

-Conde ya se están poniendo serios-Noto Tikky de reojo-Sera mejor que lo lance ya, además…-le miro, la esfera lanzaba rayos a distintas direcciones y comenzaba a destruir sus guantes exponiendo la oscura piel que también parecía quemarse al contacto

-Lo se Tikky-pon-clamo con la vista cubierta-Necesitare algo de ayuda para soltar esto…

Con un solo ademan los Noahs entendieron, la materia oscura concentrada así, atraía todo lo que le rodeara como un enorme agujero negro que tomaba todo a su alrededor. Se posicionaros alrededor suyo sosteniéndole de los brazos, abrigando a la gran bola ir en dirección de los exorcistas.

-Sexta ilusión…

-…Viento…

-…Sello de tierra…

-"***********"-gritaron al unisonó (*) los ataques de los tres se fusionaron en uno solo formando una masa amorfa inestable c de color blanco azulado con rayos violetas en formas de dragones que emergían del interior y volvían a adentrarse.

Ambas energías se encontraron en el centro, una más lenta por la densidad oscura que le rodeaba; al chocar una luz cegadora que se formo, tan potente que por un instante fue de día, los rayos luminosos iluminaron ese campo apenas verde y muy devastado. Después la noche volvió y la única luz del lugar fueron los ataque, los cuales se retorcías al estar en contacto a punto de perder su forma circular, parecían estarse comiendo entre si.

-Interesante -dijo el conde-Son fuertes exorcistas pero-elevo la vista dejando escurrir la falsa dulzura y pomposidad de sus palabras para convertirlas en una seseante serpiente-No estamos en el mismo nivel…

Tanto la esfera oscura como la clara comenzaron a consumirse conforme entraban en contacto, reduciendo su tamaño inicial; pero la gran bola negra a diferencia de la otra no desapareció por completo al hacerlo esta. Atravesó la blanca que se había hecho humo verdoso como una serpiente negra que se desliza por un hoyo. Los chicos notaron con horror que sus cuerpos estaban adormecidos y las marcas octagonales de cadenas se comenzaban a formar en clara muestra de que estaban al límite. Eso era todo, ya no se podrían mover a tiempo. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber como acabaría eso.

Los Noahs se habían dado la vuelta anticipadamente con el rostro contorsionado en muecas macabras.

-Ups

El sonidito que dio el conde, el último de ellos que no aparto la vista ni un instante les confundió al acto.

-¿No le dimos?-pregunto Jasdebi hasta el final siendo el principio de la comitiva que por turnos giraba

-…No-Tikky dejo su cigarro-dimos en el blanco pero…no en el que esperábamos

-Nuevamente-Road puso un rostro triste-Ha pasado…se repite…la tragedia

Lavi, Lenalee y Kanda tenían el cuerpo tenso, el rostro anonadado; la sangre corría a través de sus rostros resbalando y manchando sus ropas negras y rojas desapareciendo en estas como simples manchas de agua.

El chico escupió sangre de sus labios, consiente de que su roja vista estaba asi también por la misma, el dolor en cada gramo de su cuerpo y el anticipado adormecimiento de su pecho le dijo lo que el ya sabia.

Allen había despertado instantes antes, y, al ver la situación, no dudo un instante en proteger a sus amigos, usando, su propio cuerpo para ello.

-Les dije…que ellos…no tenían…que ver-repitió en voz apagada mirándoles desafiante a pesar del gran hoyo en su pecho que dejaba visible todo tras de el-Ninguno de ellos-rectifico

La sangre del pecho, la cabeza y sus brazos fluían lentamente hasta el piso; formando un gran charco. Miraba siempre en frente con la más clara de las resoluciones a pesar de que las vendas en su frente cayeran nublándole la visión unos instantes y los estigmas en su frente y brazos comenzaran a ser mas y mas visibles, incluido aquel que a pesar de ser traspasado aun estaba ahí y lo sentía, el estigma que lo marcaba en escala, el que estaba en su corazón.

Se formo una silenciosa discusión entre el y el conde, ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, pero las piernas del albino ya no le pudieron sostener, aunque lo quisiera sabia que si caía ya no se levantaría mas y por eso una sonrisa irónica se formo en sus labios.

-"Esto es todo"-pensó-"Hasta aquí llegue Mana"

Cayo de rodillas e instantes después se fue de espaldas, a pesar de que en ningún momento desvió la vista de su enemigo, y entonces sus ojos hicieron lo mismo que sus rodillas. A esto le siguió su respiración que se altero, se volvió inestable e irregular.

Solo así sus compañeros pudieron reaccionar del shock en el que se vieron envueltos.

-¡Allen resiste!-fu la reacción asustada de Lavi quien corrió de inmediato con el resto

-¡Allen!-fue la expresión angustiada de varios

De improvisto las marcas e estigmas comenzaron a desvanecerse, al tiempo su inocencia se apagaba y se convertían en pequeñas particular verdosas que perdían el brillo desapareciendo en la inmensidad de la noche.

-Que…desafortunado incidente-susurró el conde-bueno…quizás la siguiente ocasión

-Conde-clamo Jasdebi con calma-si destruimos la humanidad…

-Ya no habrá siguiente vez-completo Tikky

-La séptima, era la ultima oportunidad que teníamos-dijo Road es voz baja-Con esto la maldición se consumara…

-Si, lo olvidaba-el Conde saco un pañuelo para secar el rio de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos-Entonces esta es la despedida Allen-kun

-Conde-Tikky se mostraba serio a pesar de que las lágrimas también se deslizaban de sus ojos-No deberíamos cumplirle su ultimo deseo

-Es lo…mas correcto-Jasdebi se sonó la nariz estruendosamente mientras se le corría el maquillaje

-Me parece bien, al fin de cuentas esta batalla ya la perdieron-susurro el conde antes de elevar un poco la voz-Allen-kun, dejaremos vivos a tus amigos por ahora, serán los últimos de este planeta en ser eliminados ¿Estas de acuerdo con eso?

Una pequeña, muy pequeña mueca se formo en el rostro de Allen, una que solo el chino pudo contemplar, ya que el resto miraba al Conde con instintos asesinos. Los Noah se dieron vuelta e comenzaron a alejarse. Aun se oían pequeños quejidos y llantos disimulados, los mismos que en otras partes del globo eran emitidos por los demás del clan Noah. Road no se movía de su sitio, y tampoco evitaba que las lagrimas surcaran su rostro; tenia una expresión triste al mirar como los exorcistas e humanos rodeaban a Allen y se lo llevaban de ahí con la esperanza de salvarlo, aunque sabia que eso era imposible, mas cuando el Noah en su interior era quien lloraba y no ella. Por que ella era aun más monstruosa que el resto, sabia que las lágrimas no podían surgir de ella, eran solo una ilusión otra más. Torció el gesto un poco, mordiéndose los labios e finalmente cerrando los ojos musito en voz baja.

-Te pediré perdón cuando estemos del _otro lado_-giro-Adiós otra vez…querido hermano

-¡Ni-san que va a pasarle a Allen-kun!-Clamo Lenalee angustiada

-Lenalee tranquilízate, tenemos que llevarlo a algún lugar y revisarle-le tomo de los hombros

-y si Allen-kun…-sus ojos se cristalizaron en un santiamén-El va a….

Komui tenso el rostro e apretó la mandíbula, mando al grupo entero buscar un lugar seguro mientras el resto intentaba transportar a el albino sin que perdiese mas sangre aun.

-Tu…estas segura-El rostro de Bak se había vuelto suplicante

-¡No, no puede!-Lou fa se tiro de rodillas, esta vez sus dos compañeros estáticos no pudieron auxiliarle, ni siquiera podrían levantarle el animo

-Debe ¡Debe haber un error!-El rubio corrió hasta fou quien miraba a otra dirección-¡Dime que te has equivocado! –La sacudió-¡Que hay un error!

-Bak-sama-el viejo Wong bajo la mirada contrariado al ver las lagrimas que por el rubio corrían

-Calla…te-susurró mientras Bak le agitaba e suplicaba con mayor ahincó-¡Ya cállate!

El rubio callo al suelo, viendo sorprendido como la guardiana, quien se había incorporado e separado de Hevlaska cerraba los ojos con fuerza, donde las primeras lágrimas se formaban.

-¡¿Crees que me gusta ser siempre la que traiga las malas noticias?-apretaba mas fuerte los ojos-¡Que mas daría que lo que vi fuese mentira idiota!

-Fou…-El rubio se puso en pie y le rodeo con sus brazos

-S-suéltame…Baka Bak

_**Innocence innocence innocence innocence innocence**_

Komui y el resto del grupo de ciencias (como diez personas) salían de una vieja e abandonada cabaña. Los llantos de Jhony les dio un mal presentimiento, incluso el rostro serio de Komui parecía prepararles para la noticia.

-¿Cómo esta?-pregunto Lenalee temerosa al acercarse a su hermano

-Hemos…hemos hecho todo lo humanamente posible, nosotros no somos doctores pero aun así-Cerro los ojos-Lo único que hemos podido hacer es apaciguar su dolor. Me temo que hoy…-abrió los ojos-Le diremos adiós a Allen-kun

Lenalee soltó la manga de su hermano y entro en Shock no queriendo creer esas palabras. Lavi se acerco a komui como si hubiera recibido un empujón.

-Que le sucedió

-Ese rayo-su semblante se noto oscuro-Perforo por completo tanto su corazón como otros órganos

-¡Pero! Pero se supone que Allen tiene un parche de inocencia en su corazón ¡¿Cómo?

-Fue demasiado, la materia negra lo elimino, como si fuese solo papel. Después solo se extendió por el resto de sus órganos internos, el veneno fluye por su cuerpo, solo es cuestión de tiempo ahora-El chico se veía sin esperanzas-Ya todo se ha acabado, la prueba mas clara fue el que la inocencia se apago, y ustedes saben que eso solo pasa cuando a un exorcista le llega la hora…

Komui les desvió la vista y siguió al afligido equipo sin poder plantarles cara por mas tiempo, se veía tan alterado, tan molesto de saberse inútil y no poder hacer algo al respecto.

-Despídanse…-dijo en un susurro

Los tres adolecentes miraron la puerta abierta de la cabaña, donde la voz débil de su amigo se oía, llamándoles.

-¡Allen-kun!

La china corrió al interior seguida de sus amigos, el albino recostado en un viejo sofá, lo único de esa habitación destruida e abandonada y manchado de la sangre del mismo dejaba de ser beige para volverse magenta; Allen solo estaba vendo con restos de ropa incluyendo su rasgado uniforme y solo cubierto por una fina manta hecha de cortina, les sonreía, conforme, parecía saber lo que iba a suceder.

-Por favor no…-Lenalee cayo de rodillas llorando negando con el rostro abajo y los ojos apretados-No quiero… no quiero que una parte importante de mi mundo desaparezca…

Suplicaba silenciosamente, con el eco de sus lágrimas replicando mas bajo, cayendo al piso.

-P-Perdona-El albino puso una mano en su cabeza, deteniendo sus lagrimas solo unos instantes en lo que elevaba la vista y veía su triste sonrisa-Rompí nuestra promesa, h-he vuelto a pelar solo y…te he hecho l-llorar…por favor perdóname

-N-no digas eso-Se llevo las manos a la boca congestionada con nuevas lagrimas cayendo se sus ojos al entender que Allen quería recibir su perdón para poder "irse"-No lo digas-se puso en pie retrocediendo-¡No me lo digas!

Echo a correr con desesperación fuera del lugar lanzándose sobre su hermano mayor, quien de alguna forma ya sabia que vendría a el; Lenalee lloro con aun mas fuerza, abrazándose a su hermano y dejando que esta la consolara.

-Por que nii-san…

-Por que así es la vida.-dijo con calma y tristeza

-Pero por que con Allen-kun ¡es tan injusto!

-Lo mismo dijiste de nuestro padres-el rostro de Komui era indescifrable-El mundo…nunca es justo…-así los dos se quedaron solos, en un mundo de tristes recuerdos…

Lavi se acerco con pasos vacilantes, apretaba los puños el también quería correr como Lenalee, pero solo por eso momento seria fuerte, lo suficiente fuerte para no preocupar a su amigo. Se hinco a su altura y le sonrió.

- 2 años, 3 semanas, 2 días ,15 minutos y contando

-…¿Qué…es eso Lavi?

-El tiempo que llevas en la orden-sonrió con una risita-¿No estas contento Allen? ¡Le ganaste a Yu! Recuerdas el dijo que no llegarías al mes ¡¿Qué esperas para restregarle ese triunfo en la cara?-Allen le miro sorprendido pero termino por sonreírle.

-Gra-gracias por r-recordármelo Lavi

-No gracias a ti Allen-abrió los ojos mirándole tiernamente-Por ser mi amigo y soportarme. Gracias…por decirme…-bajo un poco la vista-…pese a la muerte de mi abuelo, que yo decidía sobre mi futuro, tanto si seguía como Bookman como si no…-le miro-En verdad Allen…-muchas gracias…

De ultimo el pelirrojo se inclino sobre el albino, y deposito un tierno y casto beso en su frente, habiendo enrojecer un poco al menor.

-Lavi…

-¿Qué?-se incorporo-¿decepcionado de que no fuese francés?-sonrió macabramente-Aunque si quieres…

-P-Paso-susurro sintiéndose enrojecer mas

-Te lo pierdes-clamo en una risita-Bueno…te dejo, iré a ver si alcanzo a algún Noah para hacerlo papilla

-Lavi…estas débil no…

-Es solo un decir-se inclino a susurrarle- Después de todo ahora estoy de mas-hizo un ademan con la cabeza-Esta es tu ultima oportunidad Allen, díselo-aconsejo fraternalmente

-Lavi…tu…

-¡Uga! ¡Ahí les voy engendros del mal!-chillo echándose a correr, un instante después se asomo por la puerta y le sonrió-Hasta luego Allen -sonrió con cierta tristeza-Y…suerte…-susurro desapareciendo de vista

-Hasta luego…-susurro

La puerta se cerro, dejando a Allen solo con Kanda, quien desde la noticia veía el techo como si fuese la cosa mas impresionante del mundo. Allen se quedo esperando, pero el japonés no parecía querer decir nada, aunque tampoco salía del lugar. Sintiéndose débil, reunió todo el valor con el que contaba y elevo un poco la voz.

-Ka-Kanda

-¿Que quieres?-el japonés se acerco sin verlo directamente. Como si esperaba no escuchar su nombre-No me digas que eso te matara-veía a otro lado-¿Eres tan débil?-uso un tono despectivo como si ni siquiera valiera la pena voltear a verle. Allen apretó los dientes y bajo la vista, resignado del todo.

-…Perdón Kanda

El japonés volteo a verle con sorpresa, había esperado que le gritara, oírle pelear hasta su ultimo aliento, así era el y así querría recordarle, para no sentirse tan desdichado como lo estaba ahora. Pero al verle llorar y seguir pidiéndole perdón desbarato su fría mascara de indiferencia, se sentía desarmado.

-Perdón…después de todo tenias razón-decía con la vista gacha-Siempre he sido para ti lo mismo que un estorbo…tan patético-Miro al techo intentando estirar la mano hacia el-Para ti…no soy mas que…-sentía la vista nublársele.-Un tonto e inútil Moyashi…solo una molestia…

-…Que demo…-el japonés sentía que le faltaba el piso, eso era demasiado para el. En verdad le pedía perdón, en verdad el estaba…sintió dolor, mucho mas dolor del que creyó sentiría al verle bajar la mano con un rostro casi tranquilo y pacifico. Apagándose ante su mirada.

-Descuida-decía sonriendo con los ojos cerrados-no te estorbare por más tiempo…

-Que rayos estas diciendo idiota-Reclamo con enfado-Desde cuando perdiste tu orgullo como para pedir perdón de algo que no debes imbécil-apretó los dientes con impotencia-Si te fastidiaba no era por que en verdad creía que fueras basura era por que…-se callo cerrando los ojos-Eres un idiota despistado Moyashi-arrugo la cara

-Entonces…-le miro con cansancio-Tu no me… ¿odias?

-¡Eres un jodido mártir, eso es lo que odio de ti! ¡¿Vez lo que hizo esa actitud tuya de héroe trágico sacrificado?-se acerco-Solo preocupas a los demás idiota…

-Kanda…

-Díselo-musito Lavi fuera de la cabaña con el rostro bajo-No solo tu eres un despistado Allen, ese idiota tampoco se da cuenta de las cosas si no se lo aclaras. Los dos son igual de cabezotas-clamo con una voz triste

Elevo la vista viendo a Lenalee llorar a distancia con Komui, pronto su vista se nublo por las lagrimas, llevo su mano al rostro cubriéndose la vista y apretando los dientes con voz ahogada.

-Par de idiotas…

Después ambos, tanto Lavi como Lenalee sintieron una tristeza mayor, el primero termino por hincarse en el suelo adolorido, la segunda se aferró con mas fuerza a su hermano y lloro mucho mas sin consuelo.

-Kanda…ugh

-Ugh…

El japonés se sintió caer al piso, llevo una mano a su cabeza; vio imágenes muchas de ellas…todas entrelazadas en un hilo invisible a su vista, pero que por si mismo era un sendero de ideas. La cabeza le iba a explotar si seguía con eso.

Las imágenes ahora con una secuencia clara fluían de adelante hacia atrás, veía su propia vida, la vida que tuvo antes de ese proyecto en el que se había convertido; pero después habían mas, imágenes de un hombre de bata blanca sosteniendo un bisturí en su cuello, en otra uno distinto con ropas de la época de la colonia, también las había con atuendos extranjeros e excéntricos, pero eran lo mismo en base, una persona desesperada en la cúspide de la agonía que buscaba seguir a alguien que sabia no alcanzaría nunca. La ultima, el mismo en la orilla de lo que seria un mar, rasgando la orilla de una playa con sus manos gritando al cielo con desesperanza total y una voz, una bondadosa y cruel, que desde lo alto retumbaba en un cielo profundamente azul y pulcro: "Es tu culpa, déjale ir o sométete a la maldición mas cruel que tengo…"

-"…sin importar que pase o quien seas le perderás una y otra vez…" –susurraba sin percatarse ensanchando los ojos al comprender-"…le veras morir en tus manos y vivirás sabiendo que es tu culpa. Si sigues con tu terquedad tu peso aumentara, serás…"

-…"Serás un inmortal que vague por la tierra sin esperanzas de verle en dos o tres siglos y después nunca mas…"-musito con voz baja el albino en la cama, dedicándole una débil sonrisa-"Después sus alas quitare y a la nada volverá, como siempre debió de ser, este Ángel que has corrompido no volverá" Dios siempre fue estricto con sus propias reglas ¿no crees?-le sonreía con tristeza ante su shock

-A-All-la palabra se quedo atorada en su garganta, no lo podía creer, entonces…

-Van siete-susurró con un hilo de voz-Entonces…a mi la nada y a ti la eternidad-su sonrisa era triste-Hubiera querido tener mas tiempo junto a ti, pero…en esta ocasión ni siquiera pudimos estar juntos-entrecerró los ojos-Mas larga la espera, mas corto el encuentro…

-Tú eres…tú…

-Si-le sonrió con dulzura-Hola otra vez y…-entrecerró los ojos-Adiós…Yu

Cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir, su respiración se fue, al tiempo que su cabeza erguida perdía la poca fuerza y caía de lado. Un último susurró de vida con un "perdóname" y nada más.

Allen Walker estaba muerto.

-No…no, no otra vez-nega con la cabeza al borde de la desesperación

Palmea sus mejillas aun tibias intentando despertarle convenciéndose tontamente que solo esta bromeando, pero su cuerpo no reacciona y solo pierde la calidez, en esa noche tan helada, en esa cabaña sin fogata y un hoyo donde hubiese una ventana, el cuerpo de ingles lentamente se congela como cualquier criatura que no puede producir calor por si mismo.

El entendimiento de ello le cayó como agua helada, sus rodillas flaquean y le hacen caer al piso, queriendo rasgar el suelo con sus dedos ante tanta desesperación.

-Por que-susurra apenas sin atisbo alguno de sentimiento dejando su mirada cubierta por su cabello-Por que si te aleje de mi lado, si te trataba de mal, por que volvías a mi-Apretó los dientes-No debí pedir ese maldito favor si al final las cosas iban a terminar así, como siempre-su expresión era rabiosa-Solo lo dijiste para mantenerme alejado, era parte de tu plan desde el principio, ni siquiera una cosa mantuviste en pie-Enterró las uñas en el piso con furia-¡Maldito seas tu Dios!

Después de aquello solo se oía agua caer, lagrimas que se deslizaban de sus ojos atormentados y caían en el roído piso de madera; los ojos anegados, el rostro congestionado y triste.

-¡Maldita sea, quien debió morir ese día debí ser yo!

La imagen clara de la costa, del llanto sobre aquel otro cuerpo muerto y frio; la misma desesperación, al perderle una y otra vez. Los gritos desgarradores al cielo, la rabia, la impotencia.

-Te dije que odiaba a los tipos que no cumplen sus promesas-toco su rostro viendo su semblante y comprobando la frialdad de este.-No dijiste esta misma mañana, que, al terminar esta pelea querías hablar conmigo y decirme algo importante… ¿No me prometiste que me seguirías por todo el campo de batalla de ser necesario con tal de que escuchara lo que querías decir?-su mano tembló-Te lo dije…odio a los tipos como tu, pero odio mucho mas a quien no cumple una promesa ¡No hagas promesas que nunca cumplirás! Una y otra vez tú…Tu-aprieta los dientes sin poder continuar

Por un instante aprieta el rostro blanquecino entre sus manos, y después la mueca de rabia desaparece, en su lugar una triste y llena de cariño remplaza esas manos estrujantes por unas de cuidado, sujeta su rostro como una fina pieza de cristal, le mira con devoción, como si ya nada más importase.

-Es suficiente-dice con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla-Estoy arto de esta condena, si es lo que te place, cúmplelo. Yo se…que tu no pones condenas de azar y tampoco las aumentas sin propósito, entonces…cámbialas, yo por el. Me importa un bledo mi vida, solo quiero…verlo una ultima vez, solo eso…

Quita sus manos de su rostro e acaricia con suavidad sus cabellos, juntando lentamente sus labios con los contrarios. Nuevamente las lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

_**Innocence Innocence Innocence Innocence Innocence**_

_Oscuridad total, tanto adelante como atrás. Solo podía oír sus pasos con el replicar típico del ruido producido por las cadenas. Muchas de ellas, colgadas desde su cuello, sus brazos e piernas, una amplia extensión que iniciaba en su cuerpo y se iban propagando a través de las sombras haciendo ese andar pesado y replicante._

_A pesar de no poder distinguía a nada o nadie a su alrededor, el sabe que muchos mas están cerca a el, siguiendo líneas distintas y destinos diferentes al suyo, ninguno se detiene ni tampoco vuelve la vista a el, después de todo es un "__**pecador",**__ a ellos no se les muestra misericordia alguna. Ninguno puede avanzar por la luz ni dejar ver su figura a las demás almas; no son merecedores de más compañía a parte de los de su misma índole._

_No obstante esta solo, siguiendo una línea imaginaria e invisible; la fila de los condenados esta mas lejos de su posición, pero a esta no puede acceder por ser "distinto". Sonríe con amargura, pensando que tal vez ese mismo camino debió recorrerlo algún hermano suyo en otra época u otra alma, que como el lo dio todo por la felicidad de alguien mas._

"_**Vagar por este mundo vacio**__" tampoco es la condena adecuada, lo seria si hubiese vuelto a desafiar al creador, ahora, lo único que queda es avanzar hacia el frente, caminar lo que sea necesario hasta la siguiente parada; donde quien le creo esta esperándole, preparando su sentencia final, donde sabe que su alma será tomada por aquellas manos que le dieron forma e en esta ocasión serán las que la regresen a la nada de donde salió. No puede evitar mirar tristemente hacia atrás, lo que se supone es atrás, al mundo que dejó y al que anhela regresar, tan solo un momento, un instante._

_De pronto, en la inmensidad del vacio, una pequeña estrella verdosa, pasa a su lado, recorre el lugar capturando su vista._

_-"__**Ya has caminado hasta tu muerte…es eso Allen"**_

_Gira la vista con rapidez, donde una luz opaca señala un camino distinto al que debe seguir. En la entrada de ese, un hombre le sonríe, una persona que conoce muy bien._

_**-¿Eres tu…Mana?**_

_Da un asentimiento, su padre adoptivo frente al camino le tiende la mano para que vaya, solo así, al ir a su dirección puede ver la pesada cadena que el otro tiene en la mano, una oscura distinta a la suya pero mas pesada en apariencia._

_**-"¿Hiciste tu camino, anduviste por el y finalmente lo terminaste?"**_

_-__**No**__-baja la cabeza con tristeza-__**No lo termine, mi camino se corto a la mitad y ya no pude avanzar. Mi vida llego a su fin, Mana.**_

_**-"Has luchado bastante hijo"**__-le mira con cariño-__**"incluso formaste parte de otra guerra aunque no debía ser así. El ha dicho que puedes continuar al otro paso, pero solo si renuncias a tu alma inmortal, solo como humano puedes seguirme"**_

_El sendero se ilumino otro poco, dando paso a un sendero de luz para las almas que anhelan el descansó luego de tantos sacrificios. Lo sabia, ya antes lo había visto, muchas veces contemplando con tristeza la fortuna de aquellos con derecho al descasó eterno, sabiendo que nunca podría pasar ahí. Por ello el chico le mira con sorpresa._

_-__**Significa que**__…_

_-"__**Si hijo**__"-le mira con cariño__**-"Pese a lo que pase o por lo que te juzgaron eso no cambia el hecho de que siempre te sacrificaste por otros. A pesar de la traición y de los ciclos de reencarnación, tu alma aun tiene aquel brillo que ve por los demás, la razón y la cualidad que tenias y aun tienes desde que te crearon. Ya puedes descansar en paz al fin**__."_

_Por un momento al dar otro paso una de las cadenas desaparece y le siguen las otras, cada peso se va de su cuerpo dejando su alma al fin libre de culpas. Estira la mano hacia su padre quien le sonríe dándose la vuelta para iniciar nuevamente un viaje, como aquello que los dos tenían siendo el un niño, y como uno su apariencia cambia; igual al pequeño de cabellos cafés y rebeldes y mirada marrón que corretea con una mueca que parece una sonrisa a la que le falta practicar. Siendo nuevamente libre._

_-__**Así sin más te vas…**_

_Se detiene al principio del camino mirando a aquel cuya estatura es mas que la actualmente suya, cuya apariencia le causa un deja vu que solo hasta ahora comprende del todo. El le mira con decepción con tristeza, francamente parece decepcionado._

_-__**Vas a aceptar este paga a cambio de tu sufrimiento, en verdad te vas a rendir ante una solución que tu bien sabes no te dará felicidad, que te hará sufrir mas…**_

_-__**Con la muerte eso se acaba-dice el pequeño con el ceño arrugado mirando el piso**_

_-__**Eso es mentira y lo sabes-le mira con seriedad-Esta llorando…otra vez, se que lo sientes,**__**sientes su tristeza y desesperación en lo profundó de tu ser, por que eres tu precisamente**__._

_El pequeño arruga mas el ceño sintiéndole temblar con la lagrimas formándose en sus ojos._

_-__**No puedo hacer nada-dice-solo esperar que lo perdonen y le den otra oportunidad, si no me hubiera conocido el…el**__-las lagrimas caen, llora como un niño pequeño, como se ve-__**Por su bien debo alejarme…**_

_-…__**si el, si el fuese a alejarse de ti por tu bien… ¿Tu como te sentirías?**__-le ve bajar la vista mas e encogerse en el piso negando con los ojos cubiertos por sus manos.-__**Tu tampoco quieres que eso pase…-**__sonríe con tristeza-__**Lo se bien, ya que yo soy tu Allen…por eso **__–baja la vista-__**Ya no le hagas llorar, vuelve a su lado…por favor**_

_**-Pero yo…-**__mira sus manos__**-Ya no puedo-**__los ojos le temblaban__**-Yo ya estoy muerto…no puedo avanzar otra vez hacia el…ya no**_

_Adelante la luz atrás las sombras, en ambos dos personas esperándole .Mana, su padre, le mira unos instantes y se acerca para acariciar su cabeza con cariño haciéndole elevar la vista._

_**-"Después de tantas vidas y tanto sufrimiento te han perdonado, no tienes cadena alguna que pese sobre ti. Eres libre, pero-todo puede esperar, claro si quieres volver."**_

_**-Mana**_**…-**_le mira con cariño, como aquel niño que odiaba ser cuidado o recibir mimos, le sonríe como aprendió a hacerlo a su cuidado__**-Gracias…padre**_

_El pequeño se da vuelta y sigue a aquella otra persona, el mismo; mientras camina su cuerpo vuelve a ser el de aquel adolecente d cabellos canos, y el camino se torna mas y mas oscuro, mas frio y desolado, pero avanzar ante la guía de esa persona y aquel brillo verde que revolotea sin destino fijo; hasta llegar al punto que ni uno ni otro, la luz y el otro, desaparecen de su vista._

_**-¿Hacia donde voy? ¿A donde me dirijo? ¿Como vuelvo si ya morí?**_

_**-"Sigue-**__decía la voz de aquella persona que era el desde algún lugar en esa oscuridad__**-Sigue, encontraras el camino, busca su calor y vivirás, busca a la flor"**_

_Continuo y siguió, hasta que las sombras tomaron posesión también de su cuerpo, se le hizo complicado el avanzar y casi hacia en la inmensidad presa de la oscuridad. De pronto, una tibia presencia que el conocía bien se sintió cerca; avanzo hacia esta, hasta que le sintió entre sus dedos…_

_Atrás suyo la sombra conocida como parte de el dejo de caminar, miro la lucecita verde y la tomo entre sus manos sonriendo con tristeza._

_**-Entonces…por esto es que encontramos el camino**__-entrecerró los ojos mas y sonrió-__**No fui el único…en hacer un cambio**__-abrazo la luz como si quisiera fundirse en ella-__**Los dos son unos cabezas huecas**__-susurro-__**También…**_

_Miro enfrente, su mirada se perdió en la inmensidad de ese infinito y sonrió para si, lanzando una pequeña y triste risita._

_-__**Al menos no estaré solo aquí…**_

_**Innocence Innocence Innocence Innocence Innocence**_

Lo siguiente que supo, era que sentía dolor, aquella vaga sensación se hacia fuerte. Sus brazos inmóviles, su cuerpo frio, esperando que su corazón bombeara mas y mas rápido para no sentir aquella mano helada y mortífera que amenazaba con hacerlo volver. La mano de la muerte que aun rondaba aquella cabaña dando vueltas alrededor suyo. Después pudo sentir otro poco de su cuerpo. Su vista volvió, las formas cobraban brillo y nitidez, las sombras mortales se opacaba más y más al grado de desaparecer de su vista, ahora frente suyo, ya no estaba la muerte, ni la infinidad del silencio. Estaba de vuelta en su mundo y Kanda estaba frente a el. Sobre sus labios dejando caer gruesas y cálidas lagrimas saladas.

Se sentía bien, sus labios aun fríos se calentaban lentamente en ese casto contacto; mientras poco a poco recobraba el movimiento y control de su cuerpo. El japonés sintió algo, abriendo los ojos y descubriendo que aquellas orbes plateadas le miraban. Debido a la sorpresa se separo, no sin más sorprendido.

Al sentirle alejarse Allen estiro su mano con suavidad tomando su rostro para acercarle otra vez a si. Para sentir otra vez esos tibios labios que le reconfortaban y calentaban su ser.

El japonés se dejo llevar dejando que sus labios se unieran nuevamente. Por unos instantes no existió nada ni nadie en el mundo aparte de ellos dos. Kanda mordió paso la lengua por su labio inferior, provocándole al menor un sutil sonrojo en las mejillas, este entreabrió los labios dejándole entrar, la lengua del japonés jugueteo dentro suyo incitando a la contraria para hacer lo mismo, cosa que al otro logro torpemente. El beso se profundizo, uno se aferraba al otro como si subida dependiera solo de eso, la temperatura subió un poco mas, ya sin darse cuanta uno estaba encima del otro, en ese incomodo sofá, con la ropa revuelta y el pelo alborotado. Finalmente el mayor le dejo ir, para que pudiese respirar, los sutiles y pequeños quejidos que el pequeño había proferido en el beso, incito al otro a bajar por su cuello con pequeñas lamidas y besos.

El calor se estaba extendiendo por sus cuerpos, y Kanda bajaba más y más sus manos. Pero decidió detenerse, dejando al otro respirando entrecortadamente. El otro le sonrió depositando en sus labios y pequeño y casto beso, solo algo superficial y simple.

-Aun es muy pronto-le dijo sin despegarse aun que sus labio ya no estuvieran juntos-Estas muy débil, y todos están a fuera esperando

-Lo se-susurro quedo mirándolo tiernamente

-Descansa -extendió la manta cubriéndole bien-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches-correspondió cerrando los ojos con suavidad- Mi Yu…

Sonriendo acaricio suavemente su rostro dormido, siguiendo su acompasada y suave respiración, dándose cuenta que estaba bien. Beso su frente teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo antes de apartarse. Fue a la puerta e salió de la cabaña viendo su alrededor, cambiando su expresión.

Afuera Lenalee continuaba el llanto sobre el pecho de su hermano, los científicos reunían materiales, como metal o cables entre otras cosas a señal e indicación de Reever quien probaba los comunicadores averiados de los fallecidos buscadores. Lavi recargado en el tronco seco de un árbol estaba en total silencio, fue el primero en notar su presencia.

La presencia de Kanda afuera llamo la atención de todos, debido al ruido chirriante que producía la vieja puerta al abrirse o cerrarse.

-El idiota esta vivo-dijo con simpleza con su expresión seria, que decía claro que no era broma

Los aparatos e materiales cayeron de las manos de los científicos; Lenalee detuvo su llanto girando para ver a Kanda e Lavi sonrió ampliamente. Reever y Komui parecían anonadados más que el resto. Los científicos y la china echaron a correr hacia la cabaña para comprobarlo de primera mano, Kanda se hizo a un lado dejándoles pasar. El pelirrojo camino con calma mientras dentro de la cabaña se oían gritos de júbilo. Reever y Komui se vieron entre si.

-Pero como ha…

-No lo se…esto es…sin duda un milagro

Ambos se pusieron a discutir, más Komui que no se creía aquello para nada; así Lavi les pasó de largo cruzándose con Kanda quien iba en sentido contrario. El Bookman junior se detuvo sonriendo.

-Bien Yu-chan, besaste al Moyashi-chan de seguro y como el cuento de la bella durmiente…

-Déjate de tonterías-susurro en tono áspero-Tu…¿cuanto sabes de esto?

El aprendiz de Bookman aun sonreía con los ojos cerrados y los brazos tras su nuca, comenzó a avanzar de espaldas hacia la cabaña.

-El abuelo me decía…que las almas de los exorcistas eran almas invocadas de otras eras y tiempos; tienes suerte yu-chan, tu viviste dos veces esta era por el proyecto de los segundos…aunque quizás, yo ya tenia la batalla perdida desde antes

-¿Que demonios hablas?-giro el rostro

-Nada, nada-suspiro dándose vuelta para caminar de manera simple con las manos en los bolsillos de su gastado abrigo negro-Uno se vuelven dos, dos se vuelven uno…-susurro-Allen lo hizo una vez y…-sonrió de medio lado-…suerte-le hizo un saludo con la mano

-Espera tu…-le miro con incredulidad-Ya veo…idiota-se dio vuelta y marcho

-Yo no se tu Komui-Clamo el rubio suspirando-Iré yo mismo a comprobar

Reveer salió corriendo detrás de Lavi dejando al chino con las palabras en la boca; este al no ver que mas hacer camino a la misma dirección cruzándose con el japonés en sentido contrario; fue cosa de apenas un segundo pero fue suficiente para que Komui volteara. El exorcista japonés le parecía distinto, casi otra persona. Kanda se alejaba de vista entrando en el bosque de arboles secos que rodeaba la cabaña.

En cuanto el rubio cruzo la puerta meda grupo de ciencias y Lenalee, todo llorando de felicidad le saltaron encima aplastando al pobre contra el piso, al entrar Komui recibió el mismo trato por el resto del equipo. Lavi sonriente ayudo a incorporar a ambos hombres mientras Jhony –llorando mucho más que Lenalee- decía entre hipidos el estado estable de Allen.

Varias risas de felicidad e varazos era repartidos; el pelirrojo a un lado de la ventana veía todo eso con una gran sonrisa, hasta que algo atrajo su atención. Estaba nevando, a pesar de ser Agosto nevaba. Y no fue el único en notarlo, varios se agazaparon en las ventanas señalando el espectáculo nevado, reafirmando el "milagro" ocurrido esa noche.

-El perdón ¿Eh?-tomo un par de copos de la ventana rota mirándolo fijamente con una expresión seria-O acaso será un "perdonen"-musito en tono extraño dejando entrever un pequeña e irónica sonrisa-Estas cosas nunca son simples…

-¡Ni-san!-grito Lenalee preocupada-¡Lavi!- el chino se acerco al pelirrojo inconsciente en el piso-¿Qué le pasa?...

De pronto la inocencia de la chica se desactivo haciéndola caer de sentó en el suelo, un fino hilo de sangre salió del nacimiento de sus cabellos y el dolor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo. Al igual que ella Lavi presentaba marcas de heridas y cortes que comenzaban a sangrar.

-La inocencia de Miranda perdió efecto

-Ella no habrá…

-Se desmayo-clamo otra voz, Aristar Krory tercero entro al lugar cargando la exorcista Alemana en brazos, lucia muy herido-Sostener la vida de todos la llevo al limite

-¿Cuánto ha sido?-clamo Komui en tono serio mientras los heridos eran recostados e atendidos

-Quinientas quince bajas en el campo de batalla-anuncio en tono serio

-¿Y los Akumas?

-Se han retirado, tal parece que en la orden aun hay gente viva

-…Ya veo

-¡Supervisor una radio esta intacta!

-Contacta con la Orden-indico-Debemos saber si la enfermería aun funciona. Krory ve al campo de batalla y junta a los exorcistas y buscadores que encuentres. Jhony ve con los chicos y busca a poyo.

Todos se movilizaron a órdenes del supervisor, dejando solo a los heridos, al rubio y al chino; estos últimos comenzaron una discusión distinta, una que seria de gran importancia para el futuro de aquella organización.

_**Innocence Innocence Innocence Innocence Innocence**_

Los arboles eran cada vez mas cercanos, el camino ya no era visible, y la nieve cubría todo a su alrededor. El japonés se detuvo en un pequeño claro de árboles sin hojas con ramas raquíticas y secas, un lugar muerto, e ahora cubierto de nieve blanca, como debiera de verse un bosque en temporada decembrinas.

Resbalo con una raíz sobresaliente recargándose en un árbol, para después dejarse caer, su vista borrosa comenzaba a nublarse también; y el sabia que no era a causa solamente de sus heridas, ni que estuviera bañado en sangre, la suficiente para convertir un taje blanco en rojo. Sonrió con ironía, mirando el cielo en todo omento.

-¿Al fin podre… morir?-Rio sin gracia, sin ganas, como si fuera solo una mofa a si mismo-Siempre es por uno de los dos, seré yo ahora quien no cumpla nuestra promesa…¿Tanto me odias…Dios?

Y cerró sus ojos dejándose vencer, mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por la nieve como un manto que los cielos le ponían…

Fin….

**¡A no espérense así no acaba! Este es el principio **

Arg! Como me jodio la remasterización, en varias ocasiones tuve ganas de quemar todo ¡Juajajaaa *O*! pero en fin aquí esta el primer capitulo, menos cursi de cómo lo escribí originalmente XD Aleluya señor! el segundo cap quizás me tarde en hacerlo, quitar todo lo cursi es un mendigo lió y ni que decir de unos diálogos incopherentes por ahi .w.. ok comenten XD

Dejan rewiers Ja ne


End file.
